Over My Head
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Josslyn finally meets Oscar's mother. Twoshot


**Over My Head**

 **Summary: Josslyn finally meets Oscar's mother. Twoshot**

 **Part one**

Josslyn Jacks dramatically groaned as she threw herself onto the sofa in the Quartermaine living room.

Michael and Nelle glanced at one another with raised eyebrows at the sight before Michael asked, "What's with the dramatics, Joss?"

His blonde sister sat up and stared at her brother and Nelle. "Oscar wants me to meet his mom."

Nelle stared at the teen in confusion. "You've never met before?"

Josslyn shook her head negatively. "No. She's always so busy. But Oscar told her how we're basically dating now and so she wants to meet me. And beyond being nervous because I want her to like me, I'm scared because I have to keep it secret from her that my stepfather is Sonny Corinthos."

Michael sighed in understanding at his sister's concerns and stood up to go and take a seat on the sofa, allowing her to lean her head against him. "And you're scared that when the truth comes out, she won't want you around her son."

The girl snorted and burrowed into his side. Her slender arms wrapped around his waist. "Of course I am." She began, voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. "What parent in their right mind would want their child around such a dangerous situation? I mean...everyone knows what happened to you. What happened to...Morgan. Jason is in the hospital and might not wake up. Of course she'd fear the same thing happening to her son." Her voice cracked as she said Oscar's name and tears pricked at her eyes.

Nelle watched the exchange sadly. She'd always known what Sonny did was dangerous. Until this moment, she didn't ever realize the toll it took on Michael or Josslyn, foolishly enough.

The man hugged his sister and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Listen, Joss, what our parents do isn't your fault. I'm sorry that you're scared about what they do will cost you. You shouldn't have to worry about that."

Josslyn sat up and swiped the tears from her eyes. "It just isn't fair. Why do _we_ have to suffer? I don't just mean Morgan dying or the fact that you were in a coma for a year when you were a teen. I mean when you were imprisioned and..and.. _hurt_ and me losing Grandma Jane. Sometimes I wish I'd never realized what Sonny does is dangerous so I could still be in that bubble of naivety."

Michael hugged Josslyn tighter and exchanged a look with Nelle over her shoulder.

"I should get going. Mom and I are meeting grandma for dinner. Then tomorrow, I have to meet Oscar's mother." Josslyn stood up then and hugged Michael and Nelle both goodbye before she hurried from the room.

* * *

Josslyn entered the Metrocourt and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the sight of her mother and grandmother in deep conversation. She could hear their hushed voices whispering Nelle's name and someone by the name of Zach before they took note of her and quieted. She wondered who exactly Zach was and why the women stopped talking as soon as they caught sight of her as she walked over to the table and kissed them both on the cheek before taking a seat. "Sorry I'm a few minutes late. I was talking to Michael and Nelle."

Bobbie and Carly exchanged glances at that and Carly spoke up, disbelief clear in her voice. "They're together?"

The teen raised an eyebrow at that. "Why wouldn't they be?" She scoffed, brows furrowed. "They're together and Nelle _did_ take up Michael's offer to move in to the Quartermaine mansion since she was evicted from her apartment. "Don't tell me you two still hate her, mom. She makes Michael happy and she's apologized for what she did. She's a good person."

They didn't say anything in reply to that.

"Your mother told me you and Oscar are dating." Her grandmother said instead, soft smile on her lips.

Josslyn blushed at that and looked down at her hands after they'd all ordered their food and drinks. "It just happened the other night." She said nervously. She bit her lip and pushed her blonde locks from her eyes.

"Milo caught them kissing." Carly added, amused smirk on her lips.

" _MOM!"_ Josslyn whined, blushing an even deeper red.

Bobbie laughed at that. "So are you two dating?"

Josslyn bit her lip. "We haven't went out on a date, yet. But..he wants me to come meet his mother tomorrow. He invited me over for dinner." She couldn't stop the worry from entering her voice as she frowned down at her hands.

"You two have never met?" Her grandmother asked, tone concerned as she took a sip of her sweet tea.

The teen shook her head. "No. She's pretty busy with her job that we haven't got the chance."

Carly squeezed her daughter's hand and looked at her mother. "Oscar told me that she doesn't know that Josslyn is Sonny's stepdaughter." She said it quietly. "Sonny and I were planning on discussing it with her eventually. We just didn't know it might be so soon."

Bobbie's eyes widened in understanding as she saw Josslyn slump in her seat in defeat at Carly's words. " _Oh._ Oh, Josslyn. Are you worried about what will happen?"

Josslyn flipped back her hair and hugged herself, not replying until after their food had been placed in front of them and the waitress had left. "I can't blame his mom if she doesn't want him around me. The fact that he didn't tell her my name basically hints that he knew that she wouldn't approve. _Everyone_ knows Sonny and what he does. Everyone knows about mom's...less than stellar choice in men. I can understand that Ms. Nero wouldn't want Oscar to put in the middle of all of this. Especially when she finds out that we need a bodyguard whenever we go out."

Carly exchanged a look with Bobbie before she said, "Josslyn, you don't know that."

Her daughter rolled her eyes at that. "Mom, tell me honestly. If roles were reversed, would you want me around Oscar?"

The woman in question swallowed at that, knowing her what her answer would be. She disliked Nelle, hadn't liked Kiki for quite awhile, hadn't even liked Sabrina. And most definitely hadn't approved of Morgan being involved with Ava Jerome. The very idea of Josslyn being involved with someone dangerous made her heart jump in her throat.

"I thought so." Josslyn mumbled carefully as she began to eat her food. She didn't feel like talking anymore about Oscar or his mother.

* * *

Josslyn stood in front of her closet with a towel wrapped around her the next day and stared inside. She'd just gotten home from horseback riding and had taken a shower to prepare for dinner at the Nero household. She just didn't know what to wear. She wanted to make a good impression, though. She grabbed her teal colored romper and decided that would be a good fit. After that, she carefully did her hair into loose waves, put on her locket and white sandals, then headed out the door.

It took ten minutes to get to Oscar's and she took in the sight of the pretty split level house and breathed in deeply.

"You okay, Joss?" Milo asked in a concerned tone.

She turned her head and smiled gently as she gave him a nod. "I'm fine. Just...a little nervous."

He nodded in understanding. "I'll be right down the block if you want to leave early for any reason. Just call me."

Josslyn gave him a grateful grin before leaning in to give him a hug. Finally, she exited the vehicle and made her way towards the front door.

It swung open before she even lifted her hand to knock and Oscar stood there with a nervous smile upon her lips. "Josslyn!" He said, eyes lighting up at the sight of her. "You look really pretty." He swallowed hard as he looked her over before he reached out to grab her hand with his. "Mom is in the kitchen, finishing dinner." He said as he pulled her inside the house.

She blushed prettily and then took off her shoes before she followed him, taking in the brightly colored living room as they passed by it as they headed to the kitchen. In front of the stove was a woman with braided brown hair, dressed in a pair of dress pants and a pink blouse.

"Mom?" Oscar asked.

She turned around and smiled, dark eyes bright. "You must be Josslyn." She said as she walked over and shook her hand. "I'm Kate. Oscar's told me a lot about you."

Josslyn's face brightened at that and she glanced at an embarrassed Oscar. "He's told me a lot about you, too, Ms. Nero. You have a wonderful son."

The older woman laughed at that. "Call me Kate, Josslyn. I was wondering when I'd get to meet you. I'm always so busy that I didn't know when I would get the chance. I hope you look Chicken Catchatori."

The blonde nodded at that. "I do. Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Ms. Ne-I mean Kate."

Kate beamed. "Dinner will be ready soon. How about you have Oscar show you around the house and you two can watch tv in the den until it's ready?"

The two teens nodded at that and headed out of the kitchen.

"Your mom is nice." Josslyn commented as they walked around the house for Oscar to show her each room.

Oscar nodded with a smile. "I'm glad you two seem to get along. And that you finally got to meet."

"Me too." Josslyn said, even though in the back of her mind, she was still worried about the night ahead and the fact that she had to keep it secret who her stepfather was. Or at least that he and her mother were back together. It made her feel guilty. She already liked Kate and didn't want to lie to her. But she also didn't want to take the risk of losing Oscar. She shook her head to erase the negative thoughts from her mind. It wasn't doing her any good to worry about it now. Things were going well so far.

 **to be continued**

 **Part two: Dinner begins and Josslyn struggles to not tell the truth. Carly and Sonny contact Kate.**


End file.
